A second chance
by lozza1989
Summary: Based on when Maxine Barlow is shot only she survives but is left emotionally scarred by the whole ordeal and is suffering from nightmares. This is my first waterloo road fanfic.


if things went differently

"Why are you doing this to me Maxine?" Earl kelly asked as he slowly made his way over to Maxine who was cowering on the floor with the gun in his hand before kneeling down in front of her, gun pressed agaisnt her chest "I'd do anything for you."

"NOTHING YOU CAN DO IS ANY GOOD EARL" Maxine screamed as tears poured down her cheeks "you're only happy when every one else around you is miserable or scared, everything you touch get's poisoned and twisted, you're just a sick little boy." It was at that moment when she felt the bullet rip through her stomach and saw the look on Earl's face before heg ot up and scarpered out the house as her friend Janeece who was also in the room rushed over to her with a look of fear.

"Max" Janeece sobbed as the other girl slumped to the floor with her hand clamped over the bullet wound.

"I feel so cold" she mumbled as Janeece knelt beside her and held her hand "I don't want to die. Don't let me die Janeece." There was a hint of fear in her voice.

"You're not going to, I'm going to call you an Ambulance and you're going to be ok" Janeece sobbed as she held onto Maxine's other hand and got out her phone to call the Ambulance "hello, I need an Ambulance, my best friend has been shot, yes she's still concious but I don't think she will be for long, please hurry." She then put the phone down and reassured Maxine that the Ambulance was on it's way.

"Where's Steph?" Maxine asked, barely able to keep her voice clear "I want Steph." It was at that moment when Steph entered the room and saw Maxine laying on the floor with Janeece kneeling beside her, holding her hand.

"No please" she muttered as she rushed over to her "it's Ok, I'm here sweetheart."

"I'm sorry" Maxine muttered, barely able to stay concious any longer.

"Don't leave me Max" Steph begged. Maxine was now begining to lose conciousness.

"I called the Ambulance, it should be here any minute, stay with us Max" Janeece begged as Maxine's eyes fluttered shut and she fell limp just as the sirens of the Ambulance were heard from outside.

"Don't leave me Max" Steph begged as she tried to rouse the unconcious girl "please don't leave me." The paramedcis came into the front room and told Steph and Janeece to stand back so that they could tend to Maxine.

"What happened Janeece?" Steph asked "who did this to my Maxine?"

"It was Earl Kelly, he did it" Janeece sobbed " Maxine ended it with him and he just went mad and shot her. He's a phsyco and should be locked up for good." The paramedics then confirmed that Maxine was still alive but needed to be taken to the hospital right away before putting her onto the stretcher and wheeling her into the back of the Ambulance just as Rachel Mason arrived and got out of her car.

"Oh my god, Steph, what happened?" she asked as Steph and Janeece came out of the house.

"It was that scum bag Earl Kelly, he shot her, he shot my Maxine" Steph sobbed as Rachel pulled her into a hug, reassuring her that Maxine was in the best hands.

"You go with her in the Ambulance and I'll follow behind in the car" Rachel told her. Steph nodded and got in the back of the Ambulance as did Janeece. When they arrived at the hospital, Maxine had been rushed straight into surgery whilst Rachel, Steph and Janeece sat in the waiting room.

"She was so scared" Janeece said in a quiet voice "she said she didn't want to die. I've never seen her so scared in all my life."

"You did the right thing calling the Ambulance" Rachel told her "all we have to do now is hope that she'll pull through."

"Any news on Earl Kelly?" Steph asked, not looking up from the floor.

"He's been arrested and put in a cell" Rachel told her.

"Good, I hope they never let him out, he nearly killed Maxine and should be put away for a long time" Steph replied just as the surgeon came walking over to them and they stood up.

"What's happening, is Maxine ok?" Steph asked "please tell me that she's going to be ok."

"Well we managed to remove the bullet but Maxine is still unconcious so we've taken her to the intensive care unit" he informed and Janeece asked how long would it be until she woke up.

"We can't tell you that yet but Maxine did manage to get through the operation but we can't tell when she'll wake up" he replied before asking if they wanted to see her. When they arrived at the intensive care unit, they saw Maxine laying unconcious, hooked up to a life support machine.

"Oh Max" Steph whispered as she walked over to her bed and sat down on the chair next to it and held her hand"it's ok sweetheart i'm here." The sight of seeing her best friend in this condition had become to much for Janeece to handle and she ran out with a choked sob.

"I'll go and see to her" Rachel told Steph " you will let me know if there's any progress though won't you?" Steph nodded and Rachel went to see to Janeece who was laying across sofa in the waiting room, sobbing.

"Hey, it's going to be ok" she assured her "I know it wasn't a very nice thing to see." Janeece slowly sat up and had her mascara running down her cheeks from crying.

"She's my best mate and if she dies, I am going to make sure that maggot Earl Kelly rots in jail for what he has done" she sobbed "he's a phsyco, a bloody phsyco." Rachel put a comforting arm round her shoulder and asked her she would like a lift home.

"Yes miss" Janeece replied as she wiped away the tears with her sleeve "we should let Miss Haydock spend some time with her."

"You're right Janeece" Rachel said "but I promise you that Maxine will get better, she's in the best hands and you can visit her when she's feeling better." Janeece nodded and Rachel escorted her out of the building, both of them hoping that Maxine will pull through.

Back in the intensive care unti, Steph was sat beside Maxine's bed side looking at her and holding her hand, watching as the ventilator helped her breath and her eye lids flicker lightly. She looked just like a little girl taking a nap despite being a seventeen year old teenager who was in her final year at Waterloo road.

"I don't know what I would do if I lost you" Steph said "you're like the daughter I never had, even though I'm not your real mum. You're real mum probably doesn't even care that you're in hospital I mean, she never cared about you you listen to me Maxine Barlow, you are going to get better and you are going to live a decent life, get a decent boyfriend, have children and give them a decent life, do you hear me?" Maxine still remained unconcious and Steph kept hold of her hand until she eventually fell asleep herself but still kept hold of her hand. The next morning, Steph was woken up by some one saying her name and she slowly opened her eyes to see Maxine laying with her eyes open, looking right at her.

"Hi Steph" the girl replied in a groggy voice.


End file.
